1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a process for the determination of the time lapse between a trigger signal and the start of a cyclic sequence of a pilot signal of a Code Division Multiple Access (hereinafter, “CDMA”) high frequency signal.
2. Description of Related Art
As a matter of example in Tero Ojanperä and Ramjee Prasad, “Wideband CDMA for Third Generation Mobile Communications” Artech House, Boston, London, ISBN 0-89006-738-X, 1998, page 106, a description is given to the effect that Wideband CDMA Signals have a pilot signal with a cyclic pilot sequence. Such CDMA-signals were produced from test equipment, namely signal generators, which, besides the high frequency output also possess a trigger release for the initiation of further signal generators. In one special application case, for example, a CDMA high frequency signal was combined with a Global Positioning System (hereinafter, “GPS”) signal, which was made in a GPS signal generator. In this instance, a trigger entry port of the GPS signal generator was connected with the trigger output port of the CDMA test equipment. Furthermore, the high frequency output ports of the CDMA test equipment and those of the GPS signal generator were interconnected. These, for example, were conducted to a mobile station. By means of the synchronization of the GPS signal to the CDMA signal, the GPS signal generator orients itself to the trigger impulses sent to it from the CDMA test equipment. In doing this, it became necessary, however, that the chronological state of the trigger signal, relative to the CDMA signal at the high frequency output port of the CDMA test equipment be previously precisely determined. This determination is the object of the present invention.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.